Electronic device manufacturing systems may include one or more mass flow controllers (MFCs). MFCs control the mass flow rates of process chemistries used in the manufacture of electronic devices. Process chemistries may include various gases (e.g., cleaning, deposition, and etchant gases) that are delivered to one or more process chambers in which electronic circuits may be fabricated on semiconductor wafers, glass plates, or the like. Precise mass flow control of process chemistries may be used in one or more steps of an electronic device's fabrication process. Precise mass flow control provided by MFCs may contribute to high yield production of electronic devices having microscopically small dimensions.
To ensure that process chemistries are delivered accurately, verification and calibration of MFC's may be performed periodically. However, verifying and calibrating MFCs may involve additional bulky and expensive equipment that may be time-consuming and inefficient to use, may be limited to low mass flow rate ranges (e.g., up to only 3000 sccm (standard cubic centimeter per minute) nitrogen equivalent), may result in notable process downtime, and/or may not be sufficiently accurate to ensure precise mass flow control of process chemistries.